


Meanings

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Sleeping Together, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: “What would you consider our first kiss to have been?”“In the kitchen. Remember?”“Of course. I’m just trying to say that’s a different kind of kiss.”
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 4 [SFW] - First Kiss**
> 
> _(OK, I may have cheated a bit with this prompt)_

There weren’t really words to describe what Ichiji was trying to explain to Nami - not that he could find. He imagined that his timing didn’t really help, either.  _ Who brings up these sorts of things right as you’re falling asleep? _ Ichiji just wasn’t sure there was any other good time to do it. 

“A different kind of kiss…” Nami groggily lifted her head from the pillow beside Ichiji, and looked at him with sleep in her eyes. The pillowcase had already begun to crease her cheek, and her eyes wouldn’t open completely. “Different kind…”

Ichiji immediately felt bad for bringing it up. “Forget I said anything. Go back to sleep.”

“No…” Nami shook her head slightly, tossing her soft orange locks and trying to blink herself awake as she looked down at the blankets. “I think I know what you mean...that kind of kiss  _ is _ different. I just...I don’t think I know when our real ‘first kiss’ happened.”

That was fair. Ichiji thought back to all the different kisses they’d exchanged already as he started to lay back down again, eyes turned to the darkness of the ceiling. Kisses in the kitchen, in his car, at the apple orchard, in the shower, in the bed they were falling asleep in. Each of them had made him happy, genuinely happy, but none of them really felt like they fit the criteria for what was expected of a first kiss. Ichiji couldn’t think of a single one that really fit, and it frustrated him.

_ “Despite the name, there’s more to a first kiss than just...it happens first.” _ He’d seen plenty of romantic movies (against his will) and seen enough romantic TV shows (also against his will) to know that a first kiss was supposed to be special, and have feelings behind it. Thinking to himself, Ichiji rolled onto his side to look at Nami, who had remained sitting up and looking pensive, hair in her face. Looking at her gave him feelings, beyond the internal confirmation that he did indeed find her extremely attractive - just as he did when he looked at her two minutes earlier. Unfortunately, just as Ichiji found he didn’t have words to describe the difference in their kisses, he had even fewer words to describe how Nami made him felt. Not even in just thinking to himself.

But perhaps words weren’t needed.

Sitting up again, Ichiji gently swept Nami’s hair over her shoulder before leaning his face to hers, pushing their lips together. There was a tenderness that he’d never felt before - that their other kisses had lacked - and a cozy, natural sweetness that sent warmth from his toes to his fingertips. It gave him an unusual, but not unpleasant, feeling in his stomach. She reciprocated, nuzzling her nose against his, and sighing gently when he pulled away again.

“Was that the sort of kiss you meant?” Nami asked after a moment. Even in the dark, Ichiji could see her faint smile.

“I didn’t know how to describe what I meant to you.” Ichiji, even as tired as he was, only wanted to kiss her in such a way again, and again. To take her in his arms, draw her under the blankets, and kiss her more.

“You certainly got your point across.” Nami, this time, brought her body into his arms as she pulled them both back down to the pillows, her hands on either side of his face as that warm tenderness enveloped them once more.

_ “Maybe one day,” _ Ichiji thought to himself as he pulled the blankets over their heads.  _ “I’ll find a way to show her how she makes me feel, too.” _


End file.
